Bloodlust My Immortal
by John Scott 12
Summary: Brett is just a normal college guy. Until he met Victoria, that is. Comes in the Cullens to save him from a mysterious assassination by the Volturi.
1. Preface

**P****REFACE**

Sweet, sweet. _Sweet!_

Salty, thick, and luscious like liquid gold, flowing inside my throat, drenching the parched, burning surface.

This was how it's supposed to be. _This is how I need to live!_

As I drank and drank from my weakening host, I felt myself grew stronger, sharper—_high._ I'd craved this for so long . . . and now, I finally had it. I, again, finally tasted _human blood_. No, not just tasting. I fully intended to finish this wonderful course, like in fine dining.

An exquisite wine to a connoisseur. Like crack to an addict. Like blood to a vampire. To me.

Never had I imagined it tasting like this, being deprived from it for years. I had to have more.

Trickling down my chin, to my neck, the blood just flowed to my greedy mouth, sucking more than I could swallow. _Such a waste._ But I couldn't care less of anything right now. Right now, I was finally giving into my basic needs. Even if it meant letting a few drops fritter away.

The feeling of _slushiness_ was beginning to settle in my stomach, the blood filling it. Yeah, just like that. Blood.

Blood: red as crimson, fulfilling like honey.

_Yeah_.

Then, the presence of an intruder—a predator—registered in my brain. My instincts kicked in, my body automatically protecting my prey. _My_ prey! Mine. No, I wasn't sharing this meal with anyone else.

The predator was getting close, and my body crouched in a feral stance. Growling—growling? Hmm—I lashed at the golden-eyed magnificent creature that was stalking me.


	2. Chapter 1

**C****HAPTER ****O****NE – ****L****ONE ****W****OLF**

I dimly remembered when life was so much easier. All the necessities and your needs easily accessible. Now, everything was a nightmare.

Always craving something I couldn't have, I was in a perpetual state of lust.

The day was overcast, as usual. Everyday in god-knew-where Alaska was cloudy, shading everything from the sun. Which was just fine by me—I'd found out the hard way what sunlight did to our kind. We stand out like an oversized engagement ring in a room full of women. Yep, all sparkly and shiny, just begging for attention.

At least I wasn't—anymore—worried by burning in daylight. That was much a huge relief.

Living in seclusion for years, I had no trouble blending in—there wasn't anyone to blend in with. Alone and lonely . . . and on the very verge of insanity. Great, a vampire fit for an asylum. I'd never encountered any of my kind before. Except for the rare nomads wandering around, or passing through, there really wasn't one to talk to. Or, hell, just say 'hi' to. The only vampires that I knew were my maker—but somehow, she'd turned out into this crazy (apparently crazier than me), vindictive bitch—and her minions.

Well, no sense in dwelling in the stupid past. What's done had been done. There was no turning back.

If I could just put Victoria back together again, I'd be the one, this time, to bring her to her end. I could just imagine the screeching-metal sound as I tore her, smell the choking sweet smell while she burned.

Some family had taken care of her. I always wished I could thank them for destroying the red-haired, revenge-crazed woman.

I looked at my surrounding, taking in the gloominess of it. Everything was so boring here. It was like an ethereal world for the elderly. The blackness of the cave was no problem to my eyes. My abilities just made things change hue, depending on the light. Vivid images that would make any pro photographer weep, was really getting old really fast.

Everyday was the same. I guessed this was some sort of punishment-slash-banishment for me, to be stuck in a hollowed rock, only re-emerging to hunt bunnies. 'Least I was alive—well, sort of. Almost all of my "brothers" and "sisters" had been killed—by the bitch, herself, or by each other. I'd been smart enough—though a little distracted by the all-you-can-drink buffet that Victoria had served us—to get out while I could. But the past would always be my burden.

As I sat in front of the mouth of the cave, seeing the same scene every freaking day, something breezed through, through a small opening in the thick patch of trees, carrying the scent of a hunter. _But not my kind._

The air became putrid and I had to held back inhaling, resisting the hiss that was about to burst from me to prevent taking in the smell. It was like straight bleach poured up my nostrils and in my lungs, scorching further the burn in my throat.

I took the threat seriously, crouched and waited. Sensing things around that might give away the hunter. The stench was the exact opposite of blood—all disgusting and bile-threatening.

I looked around, trying really hard to spot _it._ All I knew was that it had shaggy, bronze fur. Like a whopping pup.

I took in a small intake of breath, tasting the air for any trace of the foul odor. I could still recognize minute traces of it in the air. The puffs of snow floating slow-motion in the air seemed to be lugging the reek.

The trees and bushes looked completely undisturbed, as if nothing had just happened. Covered in a thick layer of snow, everything was just as peaceful as it had been only a while ago. No sign of any disturbances.

But I knew that_ something_ had just passed. It was strong enough to make my hackles stand. _That_ something was dangerous.

I slowly came out of the cave; this incessant beeping in my head was telling me to follow the trail. But my body was still rigid and my muscles locked, ready to uncoil to spring into action when needed.

It was probably stupid to find out what that thing was, but I just couldn't stand here and let some creature invade my haven. I'd really worked hard to keep this corner a secret. I did my best everyday to throw off any scent I was making. This was _my _hell, and no one—or thing—would take it away from me.

With that thought in mind, I 'sprang' into action, sniffing the air for the offensive aroma. Every breath I took only told me that I was getting closer to my target. Right; the hunter, now became the hunted.

I could hold off on my own—I'd had some personal experience in decapitating someone. Those times, it only took a sneeze to seriously piss me off (But, so we're clear, he didn't sneeze . . . more like bit me).

"Hey, no fair!" a musical voice called out. I stopped, keeping still.

I could tell it was fairly far away from me—thanks to my superb hearing.

A high-pitched yelp was the reply to the girl's voice. Was she talking to some animal?

"Stop it! I'm serious. You're distracting me. I need to hunt"—_hunt?_—"and I'm winning!"

Had she just said 'hunt'?

I moved slightly slower, so as not to make my presence be detected. The girl laughed and the animal growled—playfully, I presumed.

_What're they doing?_

A clearing came into view, and I could see two figures—an extremely beautiful girl, and a gigantic russet-colored wolf. Creatures of the night?

I smelled the air around me. I could still distinguish the bleach-like sting from the creature, but there was also that other sweet smell.

_Blood._

But wait; there was something else in here. A vampire, I was sure of it. There was a faint trace of vampiric scent. Was there someone else here? Besides the two playful figures?

I inched closer, getting a nicer view of the twosome.

The girl had these bronzy-brownish curls that lay past her waist, dipping just slightly lower down her bottom. At first look, she seemed just like an ordinary girl. Dressed in little clothing that didn't make sense—it was effing freezing in here, go figure. Normal people would wear layers, and layers, and layers of clothes; coats, parkas, muffs, gloves and all the other wintry stuff. The threadbare 'summer dress' she wore was almost nonexistent, showing off her curves nicely, which was probably making her bits and pieces colder than turkey.

What was she doing here, dancing around in snow? I could definitely hear a fluttering heartbeat there, and the smell of the blood flowing in her veins was enough to make my mouth water with venom. Clearly that was some semblance to a human being, right?

Of course, there was the freakishly huge wolf to factor in. It was just lightheartedly chasing her, barking and yipping happily. I may not be some expert with animals, but I'd had a dog once upon a time. That was clearly a show of affection. Was the word 'bestiality' somehow involved here?

_Okay, dirty-mind, stop working. These _things_ are risks to your security!_

I watched them play for almost an hour, staying still, unmoving, not even breathing. They were nice to look at, surprisingly. It was like watching a little girl in the park play with her dog. Her _monstrous_ dog.

Boy, the supernatural sure knew how to bring it.

The term _guard dog_ suddenly came into my mind—still keeping tabs with the two and thinking—and I abruptly held back laughing my ass off. No burglar would want to steal from people with _that_ kind of dog guarding their home. Why was I watching these two again?

The hour mark passed and they were still playing, chasing and horsing around.

That was when things changed.

At first, it was subtle. Their touches became more frequent, longer lasting. Then there was some petting and . . . _I swear I just saw that doggie lick her booby!_

_Poof!_

Wolf no more. Standing in place of the giant wolf was a tall, heavily-muscled deeply tanned, buck-naked, long-haired guy.

There were things that you just aren't prepared for.

Like seeing a wolf changed into a full grown human. If it weren't for my enhanced sense of sight, I would've missed the whole thing. The way that the dog vibrated and, sort of, imploded, sucking all that fur inside his body till there was just the human boy left.

The playful sounds turned into a whole different kind of _playful_ altogether. Things were heating up prettily between the two, pretty quick. Before long they were both naked and doing the deed . . . while I was running back to the safety of my cave, trying vainly to not hear moaning and groaning and humping.

Oh, god, what would I do to get ear-plugs right now.

I definitely didn't need to see that bit there. It just reminded me of how lonely my life was. Almost a decade of seclusion with nobody's touch. That was a part of my humanity that I missed. The part where I could touch and hold someone without wanting to rip them apart. I'd say that I'd gained some control over the years, but I really couldn't be sure. I hadn't encountered a human being—not even a stray hiker—in almost eight years. For all I knew, the first host I'd meet would be my next lunch.

And this was the part where I am disgusted with myself.

All this lust and burning.

The constant hunger for blood.

I'd managed to substitute human blood for animals. It wasn't exactly a five-star meal, but who was I to argue? My revulsion to all the things that I'd done had been the reason for me not hunting down every human being on the continent. I'd figured I had killed enough humans to last me an eternity.

And being raised by Victoria and her 'boyfriend'-what's-his-face? Things had been a tad brutal. Even though we'd been just as uncontrollable as we acted, we hadn't really been given a choice. _'Hey, here's a sock, sniff it.'_

This was my repentance.

My penance for all the sins I'd committed under the watchful eye of the drama queen.

My thought process all came to a grinding halt.

_Vampires!_

And five of them.


	3. Chapter 2

**C****HAPTER ****T****WO – ****E****YE OF THE ****T****IGER**

Five? How was I going to fend off five vampires?

There were five distinct scents around me.

_I'm being surrounded!_

Was this some territorial bullshit? I would've moved. They only had to ask.

I could be reasonable—especially when faced with five menacing bloodsuckers. Hell, I would've shown them around first.

_Okay, don't panic._

All this space in my head available for thinking suddenly wasn't working anymore. I'd been living in simplicity for a very long time that it just wouldn't damn cooperate. I didn't know that vampires could go into shock.

_Take off, you idiot!_

_Oh, shut up, what do you know?_

"Are you sure that's him?" a deep baritone voice came from my left, further sending me into _shock._

_They're getting closer. Now would be a very great time for you to make a run for it._

_ What makes you think I can outrun five vampires? Stupid much. And _you_ call me an idiot. Sheesh._

As the war in my head continued to take place, I was just bolted into place. This sense of panic and hysteria was creeping under my granite skin.

_Flee!_

"I can't read him," one whispered, sounded male.

"Me, too," was the reply of another one.

Read? Read what?

_Do I have some sort of coded message painted on my body, or something?_

"This is dangerous," the reader-guy said.

I couldn't see them. And I was too afraid to leave my position and look. Hell, I was too afraid to even turn my head. All I could do was just guess where they were, basing on their voices.

So far, there were two on my back, and one on my left.

"Could he be a shield?" the new one on my right asked.

Shield? What the fuck? I wasn't even wearing anything! Yeah, my last thread of clothing just perished about three years ago.

"We should've brought Eleazar," the one on my back suggested, tone cautious.

Okay. So, I knew that they were vampires. And they seemed to know that _I_ was a vampire. It would be logical that they knew that I knew they were vampires. And it was also safe to assume that _they_ knew that _I_ knew that _they_ knew _I_ could hear them.

Did it mean that they _wanted _me to hear them talking? Or was I just being so paranoid that I was making stuff up?

There was only way to know. . .

"Hello?" I called, hoping fanatically that they would answer. At least explain their presence in my _unofficial_ territory.

"Yes," a girl chimed in, appearing in front of me. She was about a hundred meters away. Was she that small or was it just the distance? A brunette version of Tinkerbelle, minus the wings?

"Alice!" the one on my back hissed, making me crouch and pivot, looking for the creature.

"Relax," the girl—Alice said in a calm fashion. "He won't hurt us."

Hurt them?

"You can't be sure. We can't read him." The voice grew fierce.

Alice seemed to be amused. "Just trust me."

I was still looking for the one the girl was talking to. It seemed that he wasn't willing to reveal his hideout. And what was this _reading_ thing?

"Stay back, Alice," he warned.

"Ugh." I could hear her foot on the snow, not so quiet now. Maybe the cat-and-mouse chase was up. And guess what, I was sure I was the mouse. But this whole thing was still really confusing.

"Alice, stay back!" the guy finally appeared, landing in the forest floor, also crouching and looking at me with murderous intent. He was lean and long, with blonde hair. And look at that, he was wearing heavy clothing. He sure didn't need it.

"Bite me," Alice retorted, sounding a lot closer than I had anticipated, kicking my natural instincts into action, making my body turn quickly and focusing on the closing lady vampire.

Hands suddenly locked on my neck, chest, and both arms. Wow, four vampires were holding me down. I could feel my skin slightly cracking under all the restraint and pressure the four of them was causing.

I couldn't help but to struggle. Being pounced on was very un-cool. They took me totally by surprise and, now, I couldn't do anything to wiggle out of this. They were very strong and four on one wasn't an even a fight.

I guessed I was out of practice.

"Stop it!" Alice shrieked, making me want to cover my ears. Oh, hey, surprise! I couldn't. I had two vampires keeping my arms immobile.

I couldn't see anything except for the way Alice was walking directly at me—to shred me into pieces, I really didn't know.

"Let him go," Alice demanded.

I'd thank her later, but I still wasn't sure what was happening.

"Listen to her," I butted in, somehow my voice came out as ragged. Maybe because my windpipe—functional or not—was being crumpled into dust.

Complying, they all slowly loosen their hold me. The pressure on my neck disappeared, making the inside of my throat slightly burn more. I had just hunted a reindeer yesterday, so I'd figured I was good for a few days, maybe up to a week. But that choking and all that rush just sped up my metabolism. It'd been almost ten years, and I still didn't properly know how a vampire body worked.

"Thank you, boys," Alice cordially addressed the four men that had held me just a moment ago.

"You better be right about this," the tall guy warned. I looked at him for a second to register his reaction. He was still glaring at me—but also kind of scrutinizing and concentrating. Like he was trying to _read_ me. Weird.

"I _am_ right about this," Alice insisted, her voice singsongy. "What does a girl have to do around here to gain some conviction?" She sounded a little indignant.

"What is everybody talking about?!" I, too, was stunned by my sudden outburst. But—damn!—they were all making no sense to me, and I could only take so little of this.

And with that, my hands were bound again—they were nice enough to keep my throat free, though.

"See? He's unstable!" Tall-y said.

Okay, now that really got me pissed. _Unstable?_ _Well, fuck you._

I fought the manacle-like grasp on my arms and thrashed like hell. Unstable, eh? I'd show them what's unstable.

Soon, the locks were in my chest and before the hands could descend on my neck, Alice was there to prevent it.

"He's just yanking your chain!" Alice squealed, frustration marring her perfect alabaster face. "Now. Let go."

"What do you want from me?" I asked to no one in particular. They were still holding me.

"Your name was Brett, right? Brett Jones?" reader-guy asked.

_Was?_ What had he meant by was? "Yeah?"

"Then you must come with us," Alice said. "Let him go."

I was slowly freed and I could sense that they were still cautious. I mean seriously, what could a lone vampire do against the five of them? I was sure that I didn't pose any threat to them. They could easily kill me if they wanted to. So why be cautious?

"Why would I come with you?" It all sounded so cliché inside my head, but I couldn't help it. Things were still unclear. "What's this all about?"

"I promise we'll explain everything later. . . . Once we get you into some clothes." Alice looked down quickly, earning a snicker from Reader-Guy, and a low growl from Tall-and-Terrible.

"Let me rephrase that, why _should_ I come with you?"

"'Cause you'll die if you don't," the guy on my right said gravely. I looked at him and gulped a little—the venom in my mouth actually receding after seeing the burly (more like gargantuan) vampire.

"You heard Emmett," Reader-Guy pointed out.

Of course after that, I would've had said 'yes' to anything else.

The run was kind of liberating, in a way. I was still feeling wary, but who wouldn't? But, all in all, it was sort of nice to be with one of my kind—even though my instincts were fighting it.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I inquired, wanting to know _everything_ as soon as freaking possible. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"Just 'cause!" Emmett grouched. "You didn't tell us he would be this whiny, Alice!"

"Hey!" That hurt a little. Who was he to complain when they were practically kidnapping me?

Kidnapping is taking someone against their will. Yeah. _This?_ Definitely not my will.

"Shut up," Alice snapped. "Just cover your ears or something."

"We should've made a plan," Reader-Guy said. He had the worst hair of them all. All messy and tangled. 'Course, my hair wasn't that great, either. But hey, I had been living in the wilderness for nine fucking years. I should get a get-out-of-jail card, right?

"We didn't have any time for a plan, Edward," Alice addressed rather edgily.

I stopped, letting them wheeze through, except Alice—she actually stopped before I did.

"Tell me what's going on!" I demanded.

"Not until we're at our house," Alice said calmly, not moving, or changing her expression—which was still friendly.

"I want to know it now!" God, I did sound whiny.

"Just trust me on this, okay?"

I could see the others far away from us. They had stopped also, but keeping back. If they were giving Alice and me some privacy, it would be anybody's guess.

"Why should I trust you?" I was sounding repetitive, but I didn't care. I had the right to know. _Right?_

"Because we're not trying to hurt you."

"'_'Cause you'll die if you don't?_'" I imitated Emmett. "Ring any bells?"

"He didn't mean _us_," Alice explained, he means the Volturi."

"_Volruri?_" I asked, confused.

"They're like the royal family in the vampire world."

"Vampires have a royal family?" Why was all this coming as a surprise for me? Oh yeah, no one had bothered to explain anything about being a vampire, to me.

"Yes," Alice assented. "They're the law. Well, not since the last eight years. There's sort of a vampire revolution right now. And they're secretly hunting every vampire that is opposed to them."

"What?" I heard the words, I just couldn't understand them. Even with my terrific thinking power, I was still coming up short to deciphering what Alice had been saying.

"I'll explain later. Once we're safe."

I just nodded to her. Then begun running again. There was something in my gut that told me she—they—wasn't dangerous. That I would be safe with them. I just didn't know why.

But their eyes, though—they were different. Golden, like mine. The only vampires that I'd seen had red eyes. I remembered when my eyes had been red. I'd been scared with just by looking at my reflection. All that beauty had done nothing to downplay what we'd done.

Strangely enough, my eyes had turned into this liquid gold shade when I'd stopped drinking human blood.

Did this mean that they weren't _feeding_ on human beings? Could those eyes really mean that?


	4. Chapter 3

**C****HAPTER ****T****HREE – ****H****ISTORY**

"Are we there yet?" I asked for what felt like the six-thousandth time—more like twelve.

"We're close," Edward—Reader-Guy—answered automatically. I'd been asking the question too many times that it just became a knee-jerk reaction.

It was true, I could smell other vampires—four, including that girl I'd smelled back home, and that god-awful-wet-dog smell. What did that mean? Was that girl part of this _coven?_

And what about that gigantic wolf? Where did it—_he _fit in?

"Can I ask a question?"

"No," was the quick response of Emmett. I shut up. He really _was_ _that_ scary.

"Go ahead," Alice said, "don't mind him. He and his mate, Rosalie, are having a fight."

"What's this I smell?" I hoped that Alice would get it.

"That's Jacob. He's a shape shifter."

Oh, like _that_ answered my question.

"He's sort of _attached_ to Edward's daughter," Alice continued like it was everyday conversation material.

"Attached?" I was more bewildered that I already had been.

Just then, I head Edward growled.

"Daughter?!" I cut off whatever Alice was about to say when the word sunk in. "Vampires can have children?"

It was Emmett's turn to snarl, but I though it was more directed at me. He didn't like me much, did he?

Alice looked at me. "No—"

"Later." It was Edward's ultimatum.

"Why are _his_ knickers all twisted up?" I tried for humor.

Edward rumbled. "Alice, please kindly tell Brett to shut up or I will make sure that _I_ will do whatever the Volturi is planning on him." I could just imagine. It made me slightly shudder.

"Jasper, please make Edward calm," Alice said.

Whatever she meant, I didn't know.

"There, all better," Alice chirped.

I really couldn't understand what she meant. Or whatever the hell had just happened. Was it some sort of 'clan' thing?

The house was . . . _grandiose._ Who the hell knew that a house this big would be in the middle of nowhere? I was sure of this because we hadn't strayed from the forest.

"Welcome to our home." Alice did a little curtsey and she dashed off inside.

I was about to enter when Emmett suddenly appeared in front of me, holding up his right hand. "Wait a minute."

"Huh?"

"You're not going in here all naked," the burly man clarified. "Jasper, kindly get some of Edward's clothes and bring 'em here."

"Ookay." I wasn't going to disagree with that. Basing on what Alice had said, all the vampires inside were females. I may be a vampire, but I still had some issues. Obviously not in the physical sense, but more like mentally. God, turning into a vampire hadn't solved some of my quirks—and I'm guessing nothing will.

Jasper was back in flash, clothes in hand and giving them to me. I shouldn't really feel modest now. I had just run with these guys in the nude—all of my dangling parts, well, _dangling._ But weirdly enough, I turned around while getting dressed, faster than _vampirically_ possible.

"Emmett held the door open, watching me as I entered the house. If the outside was great, the inside was best. All these decorations and these knickknacks. It felt very homey, yet at the same time, very _pretentious_. Vampires didn't need all of these things. Did they?

"You must be Brett," this very gorgeous lady with flowing blonde hair greeted me. She caught me off guard—and speechless—with her hugging me and giving me a peck in the cheek.

"Stay away from her!" Emmett's voice boomed inside the house, making some of the ornaments slightly rumble. And I knew that he was talking to me.

I disentangled from the beautiful lady's embrace in fear of being torn into pieces. Emmett just plain scared the bejezuz out of me.

"What's the matter, hon?" Beautiful Lady peered over me, clearly mocking.

"We'll talk later," Emmett threatened. If it was directed at me, I had no idea. "Stop it, Rosalie."

"Don't worry about him; he's a big, fluffy teddy-bear inside." Rosalie giggled, taunting Emmett more. At _my_ expense.

"Okay, enough pleasantries." I was suddenly dragged ten feet away from Rosalie by Emmett.

"That's a bit theatrical, don't you think?" Rosalie glared at the man holding my arm, her arms crossed across her chest.

"_You_, little guy, will stay away from her," Emmett said, squeezing my bicep to make his point. "Got that?"

"Yes, I think?" I reluctantly answered. Why was this guy so against me? It was not my fault that there were some troubles in paradise.

"Let him go, Emmett," a new voice called from atop the stairs.

I looked up, getting a good look at my savior. She had straight dark-brown hair, tinting red in the light. Her posture was slightly annoyed. She took the steps one by one—a bit strange, for a vampire.

But maybe these _people_ were always keeping up with all the pretenses of being humans. No body would certainly go here for a visit. I didn't even know where we were.

Emmett did what he'd been told, slowly.

"Hello, I'm Bella," she introduced herself, her hands outstretched.

"I'm Brett," I said, taking her hand in mine and briefly shaking it.

"I'm with her." Edward appeared from nowhere. "So back off."

Where was all the hostility coming from?

"Please forgive Edward," Bella said, grabbing Edward by the waist. I could see her pinching him.

"Brett, this way please." The one called Carlisle directed me to a door left of the living room. He was blonde, not quite as tall as Jasper, but he was still pretty to look at—they all were.

I followed wordlessly, expecting nothing in particular. I already knew that I wouldn't die in their hands. So, what was next? Alice had promised to explain that Volturi shit. Maybe this was going to be a discussion about that.

"You can seat here." Carlisle pulled out a chair.

"Er . . . thanks," I mumbled.

I waited for everybody to be seated before I asked anything. Alice was directly in front of me, on her right was Jasper, and Rosalie on the left. Emmett sat a bit farther away from her, making the space between the chairs uneven compared to the others. The one Carlisle introduced as his wife, Esme, sat beside me, Carlisle at the end of the table.

"So. . . ." I let the word drift.

"The Volturi has always been the authority of the vampire community," Carlisle started, folding his hands in front of him over the table, "until eight years ago. The vampires that used to fear them lost their respect for the coven. It was rather liberating, actually. I've never really agreed to them. Some of their rules are . . . how do I put this?"

"Their rules only conform to their liking," It was Esme who answered.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "Well, they don't like when they lose."

"And they lost—to us," Emmett howled in excitement. "It was so awesome!"

"What is Papa Bear talking about?" The words were out before I could censor them. Living alone for some time seemed to have made me uncaring for the things I said. There'd really been no one to talk to, therefore no feelings to account for.

I heard wood snap, suddenly putting the phrase _stake through the heart_ to mind.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Emmett gritted through his teeth, breath rushing and angry between words.

I looked at him, seeing Rosalie in my peripheral vision snicker. I was going for an apologetic look and an apology, but before I could say anything, the door burst open and in came the two creatures I'd seen in the small clearing.

They were laughing, uncaring with the situation—or just ignorant of it.

The guy stopped and snapped his head in my direction, his nose wrinkling in disgust. The girl just looked at me and smiled, tugging the guy—Jacob along with her. Then that girl must be Nessie. Were they friends with the Loch Ness Monster?

"This is Jacob and Renesmée," Bella announced.

"I've already seen them," I said, going through the afternoon. "They were chasing each other."

Nessie blushed and Jacob looked down, but grinning widely.

"Nessie is the daughter of Bella," Rosalie explained.

"How was that possible?" I asked, my vampire curiosity getting the better of me.

"She was conceived when Bella was still a human," Rosalie continued with her story. "That was a tough time—for Bella, I mean."

"I'm pretending that I understand." I was sure that my brows were furrowed together.

"Later," Edward said. "The Volturi is our main agenda for today."

"Yes, you're right." Carlisle leaned back, taking a deep breath—although he clearly didn't need it. I'd tried it once. Three days without breathing . . . out of boredom.

"Now, the Volturi found out about Bella's child. They thought that Nessie is an Immortal Child. . . ."

"An immortal child is a vampire who was turned very young. Usually toddlers. They don't have any restraints, which makes them very dangerous because they are all uncontrollable and unreasonable," Rosalie went on.

"It's all sordid," Bella inserted.

"So, the Volturi made a plot to kill us. They wanted _to_ for years and years before that. They believe that we are a threat to them. And they also want Edward's and Alice's gifts—"

"What gifts?" I asked, cutting Carlisle off. I didn't mean to be rude, but things were just so confusing, especially that my vampire mind was always thirsty for information.

"Some vampires are equipped with supernatural talents. Edward here can read minds"—Carlisle pointed at the subject—"and Alice can see the future. Jasper can sense and influence emotions. Bella is able to protect her mind and whoever she chooses—it's complicated, I'll explain later. And Nessie can project her thoughts to anyone she touches."

"Okay. . . ." I was still slightly confused.

"So," Carlisle continued. "We gathered all of our friends who were willing to testify that Nessie is not an Immortal Child."

"But the jerks decided that Renesmée srill holds a thread to out kind." Bella put in. "They decided to still kill her. And, I'm pretty sure us."

"But luckily," Alice interjected, "I found others that are like Nessie. Saving the day and making the Volturi back out. Practically giving them their way out—or so Edward said."

"So let me get this straight," I started, and finished with, "How do I factor in all of this?"

"That is what we don't know. . ." Carlisle answered.

"Great." Just fucking great.

Alice put his hand on mine. "All we know is that the Volturi wants you—or _will_ want you."

"Alice saw that a week from now, Caius' guards will see you at the edge of town," Edward volunteered.

"Then, they will take you to Italy and kill you," Alice deadpanned.

"I'll ask again, why do we need to concern ourselves with him?" Emmett ruffed.

Yeah, Emmett really didn't like me.

"Because I said so," Alice declared matter-of-factly. "And because _he_ somehow important—to whom, I still don't know."

"You better be right," Edward warned Alice. "Or else we'll _all_ die."


	5. Chapter 4

**C****HAPTER ****F****OUR – ****L****AMENT**

"Wow." I was aghast. _No fucking way!_

"What are you looking at?" Alice inquired. But she sounded like she already knew.

This was . . . just . . . _wow_.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Alice continued, "Carlisle got that from Italy, when he was still with the Volturi."

Yeah, Carlisle had shared some of his experiences with the trio. I was really glad that he hadn't seemed to like it very much.

"And I know that Carlisle would give it you if you asked," Alice was relentless.

They'd just dropped a bomb on me. And they'd also offered me to join their coven—to protect, and teach, me. I still had to make up my mind. And frankly, I didn't know what to do. I was free to walk away from this house. They'd given me their word that they wouldn't stop me. But did I want to return to seclusion?

The answer was still pretty unclear.

And now, bribing me with an original Stradivarius Violin? So fucking unfair!

"Of course, he would love to hear you play," Alice just kept on. "Like on a nightly basis."

_Stop! You're making this harder than it is!_ I moan internally.

"Rosalie played it once. Oh, the sound was unbelievable! I can still remember it vividly."

God, would she quit?

"Ooh!" Alice perked up. "I forgot. I'm meeting Nessie to go shopping. Bye!" Then she breezed out of the room. And I was left still staring at the magnificent classical instrument.

_Bullshit._ I turned and walked out. It was a dream of mine to own such a marvelous instrument like that. But getting it as a bribe just felt wrong.

Well, that's how life works.

It was nearing midnight and my mind still wasn't made up. I was on a computer, looking information on the people that I used to know. God, it was so weird. All of them were pushing thirty now. I'd been turned when I was just twenty. This had been my body for the past eight years—and this would be my body for forever.

This house had a lot of mirrors, and I kept seeing myself wherever I looked. I guessed that I would require a great time to get used to how I looked like. Hell, I looked hot! Not to sound vain or anything, but I was considering it as a consolation price for Victoria taking away my life. Just a little something to be thankful for amongst the nightmare.

I glanced back at the monitor. Even my best friend looked foreign to me. How things had changed.

It seemed that looking at my past had just made me homesick. I could have that again. With this vampire family. It seemed like the only logical choice. I could have everything I want.

But at what cost?

I had to pretend and keep up with a script. I might find that a little hard to do. With vampire morals, I had no problem with that. But with the little semblance of humanity that was still clinging to me, not so much. My human memories could be murky and dim, but they were enough to remind me of my mistakes.

And I wasn't planning on repeating them again.

Until now. . . .

* * * * *

_Freshman year, University._

"Hey, Brett!" I heard my brother's voice calling me out.

I turned, prepared to ignore him. But he was still my brother, even though I barely acknowledged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum sent me," he answered. He was wearing his usual get-up; sweats.

"Why?" I asked, looking around. Students were minding their own things, and no one seemed to be looking at us. _Good._

"You forgot the waivers for the Uni-Orchestra. She told me to give it to you." Then he took out a folded paper from his back pocket and waved it in front of me until I snatched it.

"I told you before, I'm not gonna play at college," I whispered, still looking around.

My brother looked exasperated. "I know. But Mum made me do it," he leaned closer conspiratorially, "And for the record, you're good."

I tucked the waiver inside my bag. "I just don't want my life to revolve around music. Like in high school."

"I get that," my brother said and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked so out of place here. "Just go to the meeting. If you still don't want to join, then don't."

"Alright," I said, a little annoyed.

I walked away without saying good bye. I didn't want a repeat of high school drama. I'd been the _orchestra geek_. This was college. I deserved a do-over. Right?

First day wasn't so tough. The professors just handed their syllabuses and then we'd been dismissed. I looked at my watch, seeing it was time for the Uni-Orch meeting. It was now or never.

And I chose never.

I was walking towards the dormitory building, my brother's words spinning in my head. I knew he was right. And I didn't mean to be conceited, but I knew I had talent. I just wasn't sure if I wanted people to _see_ that talent. It was hard to get accepted in society.

In high school, except for my fellow band mates, I'd had no niches to fit in to. I was going to change it now. This was college. And high school was over.

I opened my door and quickly got inside. The faster that I could lock myself into isolation, the faster I could get away from temptation and not check out that meeting. And what I saw just launched off an all out war inside my head.

There, in my bed, was my violin.

_Stupid shit!_

Predictable . . . and un-fucking-believable. This was the sort of stuff that my brother liked to pull. And breaking and entering was just the tip of the iceberg. That runt!

I sat on the mattress, not touching and avoiding the case like it was some contagious disease. Every so often, I would glance at it, seeing if it was coming alive and going to pounce on me.

Ugh! I so didn't need this right now. Mum probably had paid my brother a whole load of cash just to get my violin here. I'd deliberately left it at home. But I just sat there. I didn't want to move.

There was already a plan on my mind. I would just stay in my dorm until I was sure that the meeting was over and then go there. Then, I could tell Mum and my brother that I'd tried, but tough. Yeah, that'd work.

I looked at my alarm clock, noticing how slow time seemed to pass.

_Thirty minutes more, Brett, just be patient. It's for your own good._

Here I went again. I sometimes talked to myself.

_Fine!_

I got up, grabbing my case violently and walked out of my room. Fine, I would go to this stupid meeting. I'd just blame my parents and my brother if history repeated itself.

I practically ran to the auditorium. I didn't look at anyone. I'd figured if I didn't see them, maybe they wouldn't see me. And finally, when I was in front of the double doors, I hesitated. But I pushed one door open, and quickly went inside.

There were about twenty people in the seats, and like in the reality shows, there were three people behind a desk directly in front of the stage. There was guy currently auditioning. He was playing the cello. He sounded pretty good. Not great, but good enough.

I snuck in and sat on one of the seats at the last row. I planned to wait everybody out, and then go to the stage. And do whatever that needed to be doing.

As students after students went to take their turn to play, I just watched—but not really listening. I took in their stance, technique. It, at least, kept my mind from the fact that in a matter of minutes _I_ would be going up that stage and be baring my soul to everyone.

_Is it worth it?_ the insistent voice in my mind asked.

And I didn't have an answer . . . so I just kept watching.

_You can play whenever you want. Alone. No one needs to know. It's not like you're quitting music. And good touch at not answering Julliard._

Julliard!

I totally forgot. I could be myself over there. Everybody would _be_ like me. Not like here in Seattle. But it was too far from home, and I hadn't wanted to leave.

_Sophomore year._

"Hey, are you finally coming tonight?" my best friend asked over the phone.

"I don't know," I answered, balancing the phone on my right shoulder while putting my jeans on. To be totally honest, after a year of thinking it over, I still wasn't sure if I wanted to join the orchestra.

"When are you going to stop pretending?" he asked in an annoyed tone. I'd met him when he'd hounded me the day after that first audition, freshman year. After chickening out, I waited for everybody to leave, and then played to no one. Apparently, he'd caught my private performance. And he'd been on my tail ever since.

"I just don't want to play in front of hundreds of people," I lied. "And besides, I have tons of reading to do; I can't just fit practice to my schedule."

"Uh-huh. Any new excuses?" Okay, now he sounded annoyed.

"I'll think about it, okay?" I hung up before he could say anything more. I didn't need the pressure right now. I was finally getting a social life, and I didn't want to tarnish it by missing on dates because I had to practice.

The door opened, making me jump and fall down on my ass with my pants unzipped on my mid-thigh.

"Brett, are you coming tonight?" asked the guy who was next to my room. He didn't even ask if I was okay. _Hello? Guy on the floor here!_

Great, an excuse to ditch! "Where?"

"Just at a pub outside campus," he answered.

"Sure," I said quickly.

He left, without closing my door. I sighed and got back to dressing. Shit, I'd forgotten to ask the time. Oh well, I'd just catch him when he came out.

The bar was a little farther than I'd imagined it, but now that I was here, surrounded by people I knew, the tiredness from the long walk vanished. Some joking and horsing around followed as we took a vacant table. And the wonders of our fake IDs kicked in.

There was this guy on campus that had sold them to us. It looked authentic enough. And I sometimes confused it with my real driver's license.

Things got wild after a few rounds of drinks. Some guys had already hooked up on some chicks and had left early. I was already getting a strong alcohol buzz, my head slightly spinning. And my inhibitions dropped slightly.

Some of the guys were dancing on the make-shift dance floor, but I just sat at our table. No one I'd seen struck my fancy, but I wasn't giving up. At least I could get laid tonight. That could serve as a big _fuck you_ to the orchestra meeting. I'd sworn that _that_ part of my life was over.

I looked around the bar, taking in every face. Then, that's when I saw her. She was gorgeous! And smoking hot. She was wearing a microscopic miniskirt and a tank that seemed to be designed just for showing the girls out. And her hair, it was flaming reddish-orange. Like a flame.

I looked at her. Just stared—and probably drooled.

Then, she looked at me!

God, I thought, my heart just stopped beating. She motioned for me to come over. And I did. I got up and made a beeline for her. I was sure that I looked like overeager, but I just didn't care.

"What's you name, babe?" she asked, her voice so sweet and musical that I just melted in a puddle of mush.

"Brett." I managed to get through my constricted, and suddenly very dry, throat. "What's yours?"

"Victoria," she purred.

What an unusual name. "What are you doing here?" _Stupid! What kind of pick-up line is that?_

"Just hanging out. How about you?"

"I'm with my friends," I said, and pointed to our table.

"Wanna get out of here?" she drawled, here black eyes smoldering. That was quick.

_Oh, yeah. Just try and stop me._ "I'll just say bye to them."

She clutched my bicep. "They'll understand. Now, come on."

Then she all but dragged me out of the bar. I caught a friend of mine smirking and grinning towards me. Maybe they'd understand after all.

I was about to call a cab when she stopped me, pointing towards an alley.

_Is she serious?_

"It'll be fun!" Then she was dragging me again.

"Slow down," I purred in her ear, but not meaning it.

"I'll make it worth your while," she stated. And I believed her.

She was a bombshell!

She pushed me at a wall, one hand on my chest and one hand hooked at my belt. She came near me, her head dipping to my neck. I felt goose bumps rise as her tongue darted out. I couldn't move. And I didn't want to. It was nice for a girl to take over control once in a while.

"Are you ready?" she asked, pure seduction.

"Yeah," I gasped.

That was where the pain begun. . .

* * * * *

Okay, so my memory proved to be murkier than I'd thought. And it hadn't been that much of a pretension. But if I had just stuck with doing what I knew best—and not partying and socializing to be cool and accepted—I'd still be alive right now. Probably a member of some philharmonic. And probably living my life. Not mourning over it.


End file.
